


Insolitement vôtre - 56 : Bonus (#2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Sequel of “Insolitement vôtre #3”
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Un Seigneur Sith de mauvais poil sert de cadeau à une fanwarrior, cadeau offert par un Jedi triomphant. Comment ça, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ? ;)“Suite” (les guillemets sont importants) du n°3 de ce recueil, « Deux Terriennes bizarres ».





	Insolitement vôtre - 56 : Bonus (#2)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par un passage du texte n°3, publié il y a donc foooort longtemps dans une galaxie toute proche puisque c’est la nôtre :p (Mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein ?)

_Livraison spéciale_

 

\- Alors, contente ? lança Anakin.

Isa et Emily fixèrent, interloquées, le Seigneur Sith ligoté que le jeune Jedi avait jeté à ses pieds.

\- Qu’est-ce que… quoi… ? s’étrangla presque Emily.

\- Mais siiii ! insista Anakin. Tu te souviens, non ? Ah bon ? Bref, tu nous avais parlé de ramener un Darth Sidious vivant à ta pote si jamais on en trouvait un. Et bien, le voilà, c’est ça, cadeau Isa.

Silence. Puis :

\- Perso, fit finalement l’autrice, je me souviens aussi avoir rétropédalé en affirmant avoir trop peur des représailles si jamais je me retrouvais avec un Sith captif sur les bras, donc j’avais plutôt réclamé Richard Armitage.

\- Tu te rends compte de tout le mal que je me suis donné, au moins ? ronchonna Skwyalker.

\- Oui, oui, ne t’en fais pas pour ça…

Au sol, Sidious, franchement énervé, et passablement terrifié par l’idée de se retrouver à la merci d’une fanwarrior parfaitement déjantée, gigotait et grognait, ne pouvant rien articuler à cause du bâillon qui maintenait ses mâchoires fermement serrées. Et, d’après ce qu’il comprenait, il lui semblait bien qu’il s’était retrouvé ligoté pour rien, puisque la “commanditaire” ne voulait en fait plus de lui.

Maudits Jedi, maudits fanwarriors, maudite galaxie.

**Author's Note:**

> Mouhahaha, évidemment qu'il fallait une petite conclusion à cette histoire des « deux Terriennes bizarres », même si j'admets que ce n°3 n'est pas du tout le texte le plus réussi du recueil.


End file.
